Blessure du passé
by kalid1983
Summary: "La dernière fois qu'on est passés te voir, tu l'as mis à la porte en menaçant de le tuer s'il osait revenir ici." Qui a oublié cette célèbre réplique de Dean dans le final de la saison 1 ? Qui ne s'est jamais demandé ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque ? Ma vision des choses sur ce souvenir explosif (OS).


Il connaissait ce regard, mélange subtil de gratitude et d'incertitude. Oui, il connaissait bien ce regard, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir un jour sur le visage de Dean. Il le regarda baisser la tête, triturer ses doigts, à la fois honteux et soucieux de sa réaction. Puis d'un coup, il releva la tête et plongea son regard vert dans le sien, se jetant enfin à l'eau, au grand soulagement de son ami.

"Merci Bobby. Merci pour tout. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas si l'on pouvait venir..." (guettant la réaction de son interlocuteur)

"Voyons Dean, c'est normal... Ton père a besoin d'aide..." (sérieux)

"Oui mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu as menacé de le tuer. T'avais même sorti le fusil et tout…"

Bobby sourit intérieurement. Il aurait dû se douter que le comportement de Dean avait à voir avec son père. John Winchester. Un putain de chasseur. Un putain de salopard aussi. Ce jour où il l'avait chassé de sa maison, de sa casse, de sa vie, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était encore hier. Les garçons étaient encore jeunes, mais assez vieux pour que cet épisode les ait marqués. C'était il y a près de 15 ans. Sam venait juste d'apprendre ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre et John avait décidé qu'un séjour chez son vieil ami l'aiderait à surmonter le traumatisme. C'était à son sens la pire idée qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

**Printemps 1992. Dakota du Sud, chez Bobby.**

"Mais Dean... j'te jure que j'l'ai vu !"

"Non, t'as rien vu ! T'as tellement la trouille que t'es devenu parano !"

"C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas peur !..."

"Ah ouais ? Et qui est venu couiner dans ma chambre parce qu'il y avait 'soi-disant' des monstres sous son lit ?"

"Ça compte pas !"

"Ouais...?"

"Bonjour les garçons !" (en fronçant les sourcils)

"Bonjour oncle Bobby !" (tous en chœur)

"Bobby, j'peux te parler en privé ?"

Le principal intéressé hocha la tête, sans plus. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de messes basses, notamment à cause du cadet, Sammy.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dean et Sam ? Je ne les ai jamais vus autant sur la défensive..."

"Et bien..."

John lui raconta en détail cette fameuse soirée de Noël où il avait encore été absent et où Sam avait découvert son journal de chasseur.

"Tu comprends, il ne le prend pas très bien. A dire vrai, il est comme qui dirait devenu... parano. Il voit le mal partout... C'est un bon atout pour la chasse, mais là après deux mois... c'est tout simplement ingérable. Sa peur est devenue ingérable !"

"Et à quoi tu t'attendais, hein ? Quand tu as découvert ce monde, comment crois-tu que tu as réagi ? C'était déjà difficile à avaler pour un homme de 30 ans. Alors imagine un peu ce que peut ressentir un enfant de 9 ans !..."

"Dean était plus jeune..."

"Dean a été témoin de la scène. Il a été plongé dans ce monde par la force des choses. Bien trop tôt. Pour Sam, c'est différent. Il avait su garder son innocence. Et tout à coup, tout s'effondre. Son monde n'est plus rose. Les monstres existent. Le mal existe. Et ils ne sont pas forcément humains. Il apprend que son père lui a menti, ce père qui n'est même pas là et qui laisse le soin à son aîné de tout expliquer au plus jeune !"

"Je n'suis pas venu ici pour que tu m'fasses la morale !"

"Crétin..." (dans sa barbe)

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

"Non, rien. Je me demandais juste ce que tu venais faire ici... Te connaissant, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple visite de courtoisie."

"J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Sam..."

"Oh ! Bien !... Tu t'es dit '_Bobby n'est pas loin... et s'il jouait les baby-sitters...?_' C'est pas mon rôle, John, et tu le sais. C'est le tien !"

"Ne complique pas les choses !"

Bobby manqua de s'étouffer.

"Attends ! Je complique les choses ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu sais pourtant que c'est à toi de le faire. Tu es son père, merde ! Son père ! Tu as la possibilité de te rattraper... de montrer que tu es là pour lui... Quoi ?" (en regardant John d'un air bizarre)

"Il refuse de m'adresser la parole. Deux mois déjà... Deux mois où je suis passé du père super héros au traître félon... J'suis bien tombé de mon piédestal, hein ? Y'a des jours où le Sammy d'avant me manque... Avec son innocence, ses rires, ses sourires... J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait prétendre être une famille normale. Tout ça c'est bien loin maintenant..."

"Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Sam t'en veut. Ok. Mais c'est qu'une passade. Ce gamin n'a jamais su rester fâché avec qui que ce soit..." (en souriant)

Bobby posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de John.

"Si tout pouvait être aussi simple !... Surtout maintenant..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'racontes ? Que pourrait-il bien arriver...?"

Sa question resta en suspens. Dean venait d'arriver en trombe dans la pièce, totalement affolé.

"Dean ! Tout va bien mon garçon ?"

Le principal intéressé ne fit même pas attention à lui et s'adressa directement à son père.

"C'est Sammy !"

"Quoi ?"

"Il refuse de s'approcher de la maison et de la voiture. Il dit qu'elles sont hantées. Aux dernières nouvelles, il cherchait les allumettes..."

"Il quoi ?"

"Grands dieux !"

"Tu vois, c'est pour des moments comme celui-là que j'ai besoin de toi..." (en fonçant dehors)

Il fallut toute la détermination du monde pour convaincre le jeune Winchester qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et encore moins d'esprit en ces lieux.

Quand Sam eut enfin regagné ses quartiers, accompagné de son frère, John prit son ami à part.

"Tu voulais savoir...? Et bien ça y est !... Satisfait ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit..."

"Oui... Oui... m'occuper de lui... Mais comment ? J'veux dire... ce gamin est une vraie boule de nerfs. Même une main posée sur son épaule provoquerait un drame"

"C'est là où je veux en venir... Sam est devenu un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres..."

"Et tu comptes l'abandonner ici ? J'ignorais que tu étais un tel père !"

"Ne t'avise surtout pas de me juger ! Si je fais ça, c'est pour Sammy. Uniquement pour Sammy !" (menaçant)

"Ah ouais ?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans la peur. Je veux qu'il soit prêt à affronter toutes ces choses. J'ai besoin que tu lui apprennes les bases. S'il te plaît..."

Bobby resta bouche bée. Le grand John Winchester venait de le supplier !...

"Pardon ?"

"Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Sam... Il a confiance en toi, tu sais. Il t'écoutera. Et puis, il en apprendra plus ici avec toi que nulle part ailleurs..."

"Christo !"

"Bobby !"

"Désolé, c'est les compliments..." (petit sourire moqueur)

John le regarda d'un air mi-amusé mi-énervé.

"C'est d'accord !"

Bobby passa le reste de la journée à parfaire l'éducation du jeune Winchester qui, il devait bien l'admettre, était un excellent élève. Attentif, curieux de tout, il buvait les paroles de son oncle d'adoption comme du petit lait. La peur était toujours là bien sûr, mais la soif d'apprendre avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Au dîner, il pouvait même prétendre qu'esprits et autres créatures surnaturelles n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Ce qu'il fit non sans une certaine fierté. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et tous éclatèrent de rire.

Puis vint le moment d'aller au lit... Sam n'en menait pas large mais n'en montra rien. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour avoir sa propre chambre. Il était grand maintenant. Mais c'était avant d'apprendre la vérité... avant tous ces bruits bizarres et inquiétants... avant que les lumières se mettent à clignoter... Sam s'enfonça sous les couvertures pour étouffer l'objet de ses angoisses. Sans trop de succès. Dans un sursaut de courage, il sortit de son lit. Il passa devant la chambre de son frère en soupirant puis rentra dans celle de son père, le pas hésitant.

"Papa ?"

"Sam...?" (endormi)

"Y'a un monstre dans ma chambre..."

"Un monstre...?"

John fouilla dans son sac d'une main et en ressortit un .45 qu'il tendit à son fils. Ce dernier, pas soulagé pour deux sous, fit une halte chez Dean au retour.

"Dean ! Dean !"

"Sammy...? Tout va bien ?"

"J'peux dormir avec toi ?"

"Sûr..."

"Et ça ?"

"Qui t'a donné une arme ?"

"Papa... Pour le monstre..."

"Il quoi ? Bouge pas, j'reviens !"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de filer un flingue à Sammy ?"

"Pas ce ton-là avec moi !"

"Il a même pas 9 ans ! Il voulait juste être rassuré !"

"Ok. Et d'apprendre qu'il avait raison, comment il aurait réagi ? Bon, c'est pas un monstre, juste un esprit... et je sais qui c'est. Retourne te coucher, je m'en occupe !"

"Mais..."

"C'est un ordre !"

Quand John revint quelques minutes plus tard, il fut accueilli par le bruit du fusil qu'on arme…

"Comment as-tu osé ? Je te faisais confiance..."

"Tu savais que ce jour arriverait..."

"Elle méritait mieux que ça ! Tu l'as tuée une seconde fois !" _Karen... Mon bébé..._

"Elle était dangereuse !"

"Dégage de chez moi ! Et si t'es encore là demain, je ne réponds plus de moi !"

SPN SPN SPN

"Que dire...? John fait cet effet chez les gens..." _Pardonne-moi bébé..._

"J'imagine..."


End file.
